Why Forks huh?
by HeartStealer'98
Summary: I was left to make a choice thoughout summer of who I wanted more, my mom or my dad but that's not till a little later on. We'll go from the beginning shall we? I've come back to Forks after a long year at college in California, mom's idea not mine. I'd missed Forks but did I really want to move back there forever? No. That was until I met the green eyed guy, one word.. L U S H.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first drabble fiction and I must admit I'm kind of nervious. I'd love to hear from everybody who reads this! It would mean a lot. I don't know how often I'd be able to update, hopefully every day but maybe not. I'll start by uploading the first five chapters. Anyway the important bit, Stephenie Meyer completely owns Twilight, I simply took her characters and designed my own plot, enjoy!_**

**Chapter One**

_(BPOV)_

_'Welcome to the University of California sweetheart. Now, I know this isn't quite the same as being back home in Forks but we had to move away, I couldn't stand another second in that hell-hole. California is so much sweeter and warmer, you know the rain is so different and little compared to Forks. Everything will end up okay, I promise dear.' I nodded my head slowly and took a deep breath before smiling widely and walking towards the entrance of the building to which I would soon be living and learning at. _

_'Mom, I love you. Come pick me up in half an hour yeah?' She nodded her head and wiped the few tears that had escaped and I couldn't help but run back down the stairs and giving her a tight hug before running off into the building. I wasn't sure of how I felt about being here but I knew it would be different and completely life changing. Especially now that I had finally gotten away from that retched place. Forks, is one of the most depressing places you could ever go. With a final deep breath, I walked up to reception to finally move in and begin my freshman year. _

I woke with a start, surprised one of my first memories of California had become a dream. Id been here almost a whole year now and I was just preparing to move up to junior year. I must admit, I wasn't looking forward to Journalism in junior year, this year had been hard enough but the thought of having three months away from school and free to travel back to Forks gave me a headache and honestly, made me want to go back to sleep but with my most recent dream, I was put off and decided to just get up and start the day.

**_I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_*back in Forks._

'Charlie! Bella's on her way here, apparently, she'll be here in a half hour which means I want you out of bed and dressed before she arrives. I've got no doubt her slut of a mother will be accompanying her so don't be surprised if she turns up, Okay?' Sue heard a mumbled yes before a groan a few minutes later and moving around up the stairs. Sue had been crushing on Charlie a few years previous and when she heard the boy had gotten divorced and Renée had moved away along with Bella, she took her chance and began to show her interest in Charlie publicly and surprisingly, it was returned rather quickly. Both Sue and Charlie were overjoyed when he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out and her instantly saying yes.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and both Sue and Charlie raced each other to it.

_(BPOV)_

I could hear the laughter of both Sue and dad as they reached the front door. I knew they had because they began arguing lightly over who would answer the door, I turned and smiled at my mother but as I had expected, she had a deep frown upon her face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front door, Sue and dad were still arguing over who would answer so I figured, if I could hear them, then surely they could hear me. 'Dad, Sue, I can hear you and this weather is horrible on my – well, I'd say skin but we all know that's not true.'

Two chuckles were heard and two seconds later the door opened to a smiling Sue and dad. I couldn't deny that I had missed dad but I could have sworn when I left him, he looked solemn, as if he'd never be happy again but now, he looked happy and in love. I hadn't seen this dad for ten years and I was glad he was finally back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_(BPOV)_

Three days had passed since my mother and I arrived in Forks and I had to admit, I missed the sun, a lot. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my keys to the truck that had once been mine, back when I lived here. Now I owned something slightly newer, it was a small black beetle, not of my choice because I would have chosen an old truck like the one I owned through here. My mother had chosen it but I didn't bother. A car was a car, as long as it worked, I was happy.

'Dad, I'm going to the store to get milk, it seems you haven't gotten over that habit of _forgetting _to buy things.' I heard his light chuckle from the living room as the front door closed behind me. I didn't bother to lock the door because both Sue and Charlie were in the house. I put my hood up and ran to the truck trying my hardest to avoid getting soaked from the rain but no matter how hard I tried, the rain had soaked through my jacket and onto my clothes and hair.

I was abruptly reminded of times when I was in high school, just over a year ago where I would spend the whole drive in full heat of the radiators until I reached the school and by the time I got there, I would be dry. That's exactly what I did now, I turned the heating up to full as I drove to the thrift store. I had missed this, as much as I hated to admit it, I had and a small part of me wished I was back here, living with my dad. I had been considering it for the last few moths of term but I couldn't quite come to a decision. I sighed and turned the engine off before grabbing my jacket again and making my way for the entrance to the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_(BPOV)_

Just as I entered the the store my cell started to ring. I wasn't surprised dad had called me when he knew I would be at the store and shopping. 'I'm not surprised you phoned, what else do I need to get?' He chuckled before answering and he listed off a mountain of things I would need. I had to repeat them a few times before telling him I'd be home soon and then reciting everything into my cell and starting my shopping trip. I was half way down the ice-cream isle when I had to pull out my phone and type a few things in, which dad had texted and told me he'd forgotten to say.

To say I was surprised my dad was texting was an understatement. I was concentrating so hard on what I was typing that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone. With my lack in balance, I tumbled to the floor along with my basket of groceries which were now all over the isle. I landed with an 'oomph' but before I could even get myself up, the person I had bumped into had bent down and started to pick up my groceries.

'Uhh.. Thanks?' I muttered and scrambled to my knees to give him a hand. Yes the stranger was a he and he was also drop dead gorgeous. It took me a moment to realise he was holding out my basket for me to take but when I did, I went beetroot red and took it before standing up and bending back down to pick up my phone which was lying on the floor right at his feet. I stood up straight and smiled lightly at him, trying my hardest to hide my embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_(EPOV)_

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which, being perfectly honest, was quite stupid of me. I was too busy trying to keep myself hidden from Jessica Stanley whom had spotted me in the store and started tailing me. I suppose she thought I didn't have a clue but I wasn't born an idiot. She wanted in my pants but I wasn't having it. I quite happily shoot myself other than be within five feet from her. That was the reason I bumped into the beautiful girl who looked really focused on her phone but I hadn't noticed her because I was too busy looking back.

She fell to the floor along with her shopping and instantly I was down on my knees collecting her things. She was beautiful. Her long dark her, the chocolate colour of her eyes and even the shape of her face made me take a double take and try not to burst out with something stupid like 'hi there gorgeous.' I could come off as cocky and not mean it but I just kept silent. When we were finished and both upright again she smiled lightly and held out her hand. 'I'm Bella Swan, I'm so sorry for knocking into you there. I should spend less time on my phone huh?' I laughed and shook her hand politely.

'Edward Cullen, I should be looking ahead of me instead of behind. You new in town?' She laughed and shook her head before releasing my hand as I did the same with hers.

'No, I lived here just over a year ago. Actually I'm here for the summer to visit my dad.' I thought I had recognised the name. Forks is small so all the gossip spreads quick even for a newcomer.

'That explains how I've never seen you around before.' We both shared a light laugh before a silence surrounded us. I guess neither of us knew exactly how to fill it.

'Bella Swan.' My eyes zapped to behind Bella whereas Bella turned her head to see who was calling her name. A huge smile spread across her face as she recognised her.

'Jessica Stanley, long time no speak huh?' I groaned and tried to make my escape but Jessica's glare in between Bella and I stopped me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I hope enjoyed the chapters put up last night, yes this is a BPOV and EPOV fanfic. I felt it would be easier to understand if we included a little Edward action. Anyway, there will be another five up today so you have something to look forward to! Enjoy, _**

**Chapter Six**

_(BPOV)_

Edward was hot, I wasn't going to deny it. He was every girls dream man, in looks anyway. I pulled away from Jess's hug and looked her in the eyes. She was eyeing up Edward and I held back a giggle. It appears she hadn't changed at all. 'How's life as a Californian.' I rubbed a hand down my face and looked at her exasperatedly as she slowly made her way to stand beside me.

'Honestly?' Jess nodded. 'Shit. I've been there a whole year and I just, I don't know, the boys are stalkers, the girls care nothing more about the way they look and the place doesn't have enough green. I never thought I'd say this but I prefer Forks. I mean the suns great but it would be nice to get a little rain too you know?' Jessica nodded but it looked like she wasn't paying much attention. I coughed a little awkwardly. 'Anyway, I best be going, dads gonna be getting hungry and Mom'll be back and with Sue there, yeah. Right, I'll see you round.'

Jessica turned to face me abruptly. 'I'll give you a call as soon as you can, I've missed you a lot girl.' I smiled and nodded, letting her pull me in for another hug. I turned to face Edward and held out my hand.

'It was nice meeting you. I really am sorry for bumping into you.' He shrugged and shook my outstretched hand. As I walked away, my phone began to ring again. I didn't recognise the number but I answered it anyway. 'Isabella Swan.'

'Hey there Bella, it's Kate, I was wondering, where are you right now?' My eyes widened in surprise and I answered almost too quickly to understand.

'Kate Denali. I thought I'd never see you again! It's been what? Four months? I'm in the thrift store in Forks, visiting my dad for the summer, not that there's going to be much sun.' I heard her mischievous laugh before her reply.

'Turn around.' I turned and saw the last person I thought I would ever see in Forks.

**Remember to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_(EPOV)_

I watched her walk away, phone in hand, already speaking to someone else, except this time it wasn't in person. I watched her turn the corner before turning back to Jessica who was just standing there staring. I noticed someone running down the isle and I watched her zoom past and stop at the end before smiling wickedly and hanging up her phone. The next thing I heard was a loud scream and footsteps coming closer and closer.

'Kate freaking Denali!' I watched as Bella, the girl I had just been talking to slammed full force into this Kate girl who laughed and hugged her back, just as tight by the looks of it. 'Where the hell have you been? The dorms so empty without you there, apparently the parties are rubbish with you missing. Wait. What the fuck are you doing in Forks?' Both girls were smiling maniacally at each other. Eventually they pulled away from the hug and just stood talking to each other.

I took a few steps closer to hear what they were saying. 'I went back to the dorms but they told me you'd left to go visit your dad for the summer so I got the first flight over here and went to the house but your Mom told me you'd gone to the shop, after ten minutes of instructions I made my way over. My grandpas better now so I can come back to school and be happy again but I missed you like hell. By the way, did you see that hunk of meat down that isle, I think you should introduce me.' I took a step back and turned away only to be an inch from Jessica.

'Jessica, you scared the living shit out of me. Can you uhh, move back?' She nodded and walked off with her arms folded. I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see the girl, Kate.

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_(BPOV)_

'Kate, get back here right now.' I hissed but she ignored me and tapped Edward on the shoulder. I smiled tightly and made my way towards him.

'Hello there fitty. I'm Kate, Bella's college room-mate you are?' She had her sexy smile on and I begged that Edward wouldn't be offended.

'Edward.' His voice was polite but he looked a little uncomfortable.

'Kate, give the guy some space, you might scare him off.' I joked and she turned to face me with a mischievous look on her face.

'You mean, keep him for myself and not give him to you.' I shook my head and snorted before grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

'You've definitely scared him away now.' She laughed, turned and winked at him before pulling me away.

'Oh, you're mom gave me this to give you.' I looked down at the sheet of paper and saw it was a shopping list. I smiled and spent the next hour dragging Kate through the store with me and collecting everything we needed. I sent her out to get a trolley because the basket was full within ten minutes. We saw Edward quite a few times and each time I would smile politely and keep walking. He did the same but before long we were at the check out and then making our way out to the parking lot.

'One more thing, I got you a present, its actually out here, its for being such a good friend and offering to visit every weekend while I was off and me being a pain in the ass and constantly saying no. I think you'll like it.' I smiled excitedly and stepped out of the thrift store to find a brand new black Mercedes S600 Guard. 'Ta da.'

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_(EPOV)_

'Edward!' I turned and looked towards my younger sister Alice, who was never down and didn't have an off button.

'What?' She smiled lightly and handed me the newspaper.

'It looks like Forks might just be getting permission to expand their land to build a few more homes. Oh and on page twelve there's a very small article, only a few lines really only the Chiefs ex wife and daughter being back in town. I wouldn't know but according to friends of mine, she's beautiful. Everybody knows that her mom's pretty but apparently Isabella is supermodel gorgeous. As pretty as Rosalie.' I nodded my head and flipped to page twelve.

'She is. I bumped into her in the thrift store earlier. Literally bumped into her. She fell to the floor and I had the privilege of meeting her and her room-mate Kate. Although she's a little weird, I'd avoid her if I were you. Your friends are right she's just as gorgeous as Rosalie, actually more, in my eyes but its hard for me to look at Rosalie in something other than a sisterly way. Whatever, you should have seen this car that was in the parking lot at the thrift stor-' Alice placed her hand over my mouth and rolled her eyes.

'I am a girl. Go talk to Em about you're creepy obsession with cars. As much as I like them I already know about the Mercedes, Jane told me.' Alice walked out the room and shouted on Emmett, my older brother by two years.

He was majoring in Sports because he wanted to be a footballer but also a football commentator. So he had a back-up plan if he didn't become the legendary sportsman he wanted to be. 'Hey Eddie, you heard about the Chiefs daughter coming back to Forks for the summer. Its the talk of the town.' I nodded and sighed ignoring the pet name he had given me as a kid. I hated it but he had grown accustomed to using it, I just let it pass now we were both adults. He was my brother after all.

Emmett brought the Mercedes up only a minute later and soon we were in full blown conversation about the mechanics and beauty of the car.

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_(BPOV)_

It took me a full half hour of arguing with Kate before agreeing to accept her gift and sell the truck but apparently it wouldn't sell for more than fifty bucks. Except I knew somebody who had been dying to buy the truck off me since he found out I was moving away and leaving it behind. I pulled out my cell after staring at the new car for a full five minutes from my bedroom window and typed up his number before pressing call. It rung a few times before going to voice-mail. _Hello, this is Ben Cheney's voice-mail please leave a message after the beep._

'Hi Ben, it's Bella, I was just wondering if you still wanted to buy my truck it's just I'm in town for the summer and well, my friend decided she'd buy me a new car, not that I'm happy with her decision but since I won't be needing the truck anymore, I thought I might sell it off and I know for a fact I could trust you with it if it broke or something. Anyway, give me a call back as soon as you get this. Thanks.' I hung up and crossed my arms, staring at the car for awhile longer.

Eventually I turned away and went down the stairs to check up on mom and dad. I hadn't even made it to the bottom of the stairs when I could hear the enraged voices of my parents. 'Renée I'm asking you nicely to leave if you can't accept the fact that I've moved on. That's how it is.'

'I don't care that you've _moved on_ its just that you've moved onto a woman who had been trying to have you for years before we split.' I stormed into the living room angrily and stood in between the both of them.

'Mom, dad, could you not argue while we're here. If you can't manage that then mom, you're gonna have to go stay in a hotel until its time to go. Sue's a nice woman and I'm glad her and dad finally got together. Just drop the subject. Seriously, you need to grow up! You're not kids anymore! Seriously, I'm always the one left acting like the adult. I'm nineteen years old going on fifty. Just shut up.' I huffed and walked away and out the door. Kate had told me she needed to go out and get the second part to my gift but I couldn't wait for her to get back. I climbed into my new car and drove off down the street, heading anywhere that wasn't home.

**That's all for today, I hope you liked it. i'll try and update again tomorrow. **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I apologise for the long wait, I was hoping I would get these up sooner but my computer seems to hate me just now, throughout the day, i'll upload the next five chapters, but once i have this back in order, there will be one maybe two updates a day, thanks for reading, enjoy._**

**Chapter Eleven**

_(EPOV)_

I stood on my balcony and watched the rabbit that was currently running across our lawn. He looked a little lonely but I could only guess he was making his way to his own family. Emmett and Alice had gone out with Rosalie and Jasper for dinner so it was just me in the house at the moment. Mom and dad were both at work. Dad as a doctor at the hospital and mom a news reporter slash journalist. She was editor of Forks Daily, the main newspaper of the town.

I stepped inside and finally decided on what I was gonna do for the next few hours. I was gonna go for a drive to Port Angeles and back to kill time and if I bumped into Rose and the others then I'll tag along with them. I took a hold of my car keys and made my way down to the garage. This house was always so big and empty when the family were out but it seemed so small when they were all here. I slid into my car, which was a silver Volvo S60R, it was my second Volvo, my first was the C30 but I grew tired after three years and for my last birthday, mom and dad bought me a new car but it was only because I was going up to college to major in becoming a Musician.

I loved music, it really got to me and it was so easy for me to come up with my own composition. It was what I wanted to do and so to live my dream, I had to get through the more difficult part first. I listened to one of my favourite artists, Debussy on the way to Port Angeles and when I arrived, I slid out of the car and onto the lively streets with the music fresh in my mind and keeping me motivated for the time being.

**_R&R_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_(BPOV)_

I'd forgotten how pretty Port Angeles was. I'd only been gone a year and already I was beginning to forget the things I had once hated. Well I thought I hated them, but in reality, I loved them. These were the places I had been brought up, they meant something to me and I couldn't believe I had been willing enough to leave this place and never look back. My phone ringing made me jump and almost fall off of the bench I was sitting on. 'Bella Swan.' I answered and waited on the reply. There was a light cough that sounded kind of nervous before the caller spoke.

'Umm.. Hi Bella, its Ben I got your message and I'd love to take your truck, when can I come get it. It might take me a while though because I'm living in Port Angeles now.' I smiled widely and looked out over the water.

'That's brilliant Ben. I'd be happy to sell it to you for a reasonable price. Thing is, I'm actually in Port Angeles right now but I brought my new car..' I never really finished my sentence because I didn't really know what else to say.

'I don't actually own my own car yet so I could come meet you where you are in ten fifteen minutes and we could drive back to Forks and pick her- I mean it up.' I smiled lightly and looked at the time on my phone.

'Great. I'm on the third bench at the beach, closest to the fish and chip shop. I'll see you soon.' I smiled happily and looked down before hanging up. I caught the shadow of someone stopping and sitting down beside me. I didn't pay much attention to them until I looked up again.

'Oh!' I said surprised. 'Edward.' His eyes widened once he looked over at me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_(EPOV)_

I couldn't believe that I had sat next to Bella. I'd thought she was just another teenager coming off of the phone to her boyfriend and waiting on him coming to make his way down. I don't know why but it had never registered in my mind that Bella might be head over heels for one of the locals. I changed my shocked expression to a polite one. 'Hello again Bella. I didn't realise this was you.' She smiled lightly and tucked her hair behind her hair.

'It's fine. I'm just waiting on one of my old friends to come along and buy my truck. He's been wanting me to sell it to him since I found out I was moving to California but I always refused until now. My friend Kate, found it appropriate to buy me a new car as a gift. I find it completely unnecessary, I would have been happy with a key chain but she went off and bought me a car, not only that but the brand new Mercedes S600 Guard, I mean, I've been wanting that car but I never dreamed I would actually have it- I'm rambling aren't I?' She bit her lip and looked at me apologetically.

'I don't mind.' I said quietly before looking towards the water. I could see why she came down here. The view was great. Really nice. I smirked and turned to look back at her. 'That explains why there was bow on the Mercedes I saw leaving the thrift store yesterday.' She blushed and nodded her head.

'According to Kate, she still has another gift to give and I swear if its as over the top as this, I'm going to cry.' I laughed along with her. After our laughter died down, it was silent for a few minutes and I opened my mouth to say something when someone else shouted Bella's name and beat me to it.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I must admit that i'm pretty proud of this chapter, it's the longest one yet and in my view a lot happens, thanks._**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_(BPOV)_

'Bella!' I turned and saw Ben running towards Edward and I with a huge grin on his face. I turned to look at Edward and smiled lightly before standing up.

'It was nice seeing you again Edward, I'll see you round, Bye.' He gave me a light wave as I turned back around and ran towards Ben but we didn't stop in time and ended up banging into each other and falling to the floor again.

'Hey there beautiful.' Ben said after we stood back up and dusted ourselves off. 'I cant wait to see her, I mean it. I mean you know what I mean.' I rolled my eyes and playfully nudged him. He nudged me back before we began making our way to my car.

'Don't melt when you see it or anything please. My friend, Kate went overboard and bought me a new car in thanks, its the one I've been lusting for the past few months, you know the one I used to go on and on about, I'm grateful but its a bit much don't ya think?' He laughed and nodded his head before whistling lowly at the car. I raised my eyebrows before laughing then pulled my keys out of my butt pocket of my jeans.

'Sweet ride.' I heard someone call from behind me. When I turned to look at who it was, there wasn't one but four people standing there in awe. I smiled lightly at them in thanks but just as I was about to step inside my car the short, pixie like one gasped and smiled widely at me.

'Oh my god! You're Isabella Swan!' My eyes widened in surprise as she leapt towards me and enveloped me in a hug. It took me a moment before I hugged the stranger back. Surely I would recognise these four people. I had only been gone a year. 'My names Alice, Alice Cullen. Its a pleasure to meet you. You're even prettier than the article says.' This girl was Edwards sister. I was shocked but also happily surprised. I didn't understand what she meant about an article though.

'I've met you're brother, Edward. What article are you-fuck, Ben that friggin' hurt.' I turned and scowled at him but he shrugged.

'I want to see her, I mean it.' I just nodded my head and turned back towards Alice.

'It was nice meeting you but I'm a little busy just now, maybe we'll see each other again. Bye for now.' I heard my name being called by a voice that I was beginning to recognise but it was in question. I turned and saw him standing there confused. 'Hey there Edward, i-uh-i-' I was cut off by the honk of the horn from my car. I jumped in fright and slid into the car, quickly starting the engine and rolling down the window quickly.

'Jenny's Burger Base, eight o'clock tomorrow night. I'll see you then.' I rolled the window up and drove off down the street, taking Ben to buy the truck and take it home.

_**R&R**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_This is the last update for today, I promise I'll do my best to update tomorrow night, but with it being bonfires night, I'm not sure there will be anything, but I will make up for it on Tuesday if you miss out, mwhaha. _**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_(EPOV)_

The five of us watched Bella drive away going over the speed limit but because the lot of us did it all the time, nobody bothered that much. Alice turned to us excitedly. 'I can't wait. I wish it was tomorrow already. Eep! We're going shopping right now. Sorry boys this dates been cut short, Rose and I are going out to do girl stuff and start preparing for tomorrow night. We'll meet you back at the house. By the way, you're taking Edwards car home because Rose and I will need mine. We'll see you in a few hours. Bye-bye. Love you Jazz.' Alice kissed Jasper once before bouncing off with Rosalie.

'I don't get why girls get so excited over buying new clothes.' I shook my head and agreed with Emmett, Jasper did the same.

'Neither do I Em, neither do I.' We set off down the street towards my car which is parked next to the small café on the corner. In fact the café was one of my favourite places to go when I needed some space. It looked nothing like a café normally would. It stood out, which was why I liked it. I slid into the drivers side and laughed when Emmett called shotgun and Jaspers bottom lip pouted out.

'That's not fair man.' Emmett shrugged and climbed inside.

Jazz took his time getting in the car but when he did, the door wasn't even fully closed when I started moving the car out of park. 'So Edward, what were you doing out here? In Port Angeles, at the same time as little miss Swan?' I looked over at Emmett and raised my eyebrows at him.

'I didn't know she was here Em. I came to tag along with you guys and I thought you guys would go to the beach after eating so I sat down on a bench and waited on you guys. I didn't realise I had sat next to Bella until she said my name in surprise dude.' Emmett's eyebrows waggled and I just laughed before turning to look back at the road. We'd be home in ten minutes at this speed, not that I minded much, the house would feel less empty with my brothers there.

_**R&R**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_I do apologise for the long wait in the update, but as I am lazy and have had issues with updating in the past and have been in Little Hampton the past few weeks, I have a decent (sorta) excuse. I will try to update as much as possible starting now, hopefully that means every day. Please enjoy._**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_(BPOV)_

I sighed and looked at Kate one last time. 'Three rules, that's all I'm asking. Please Kate, for me.' She chuckled lightly and winked. I knew that in Kate language that was a yes. I smiled widely. 'One, don't do that creepy smile thing you do when you're trying to seduce him, it doesn't just freak me out but him too. Two, his family will be here so no funny business. Three, please, please, please, don't fart or something while they're at the table just try to keep it in.' She laughed and shrugged.

'Better out than in Bella, better out than in but I'll keep to the rules, they're not that hard to follow.' I shook my head and looked out of the diner window next to where we had been seated. There was enough room to fit ten people. 'I still can't believe you sold that heap of junk for fifteen hundred dollars. It was not worth that much.' I shrugged my shoulders and looked back over at her.

'Ben had been wanting that truck for over a year. I knew he would pay good money for it and besides, we're fifteen hundred dollars richer.' She smiled mischievously before glancing out the window, her smile changed from mischievous to cocky. I turned to look and saw Edward and his family making they're way inside. 'Behave.' I muttered and stood up to greet them. Kate just laughed and stood up after me.

'By the way, the second half of you're gift arrived just before we left, so now you have something to look forward to when we get home.' I rolled my eyes and smirked.

'Oh whatever.' She laughed but stopped when the Cullen's reached our table. 'Hey.' They all gave out small hellos, except for Alice who couldn't get the smile off of her face.

'Bella! So good to see you again!' I nodded my head and offered for them to sit down.

'Hi Edward.' I laughed when Kate caused Edwards eyes to widen as he sat opposite me. I lightly stood on her toe under the table. 'Ouch. Bella, that hurt like a bitch.' I rolled my eyes and smiled sweetly at her.

'Oh look, Garrett's just arrived.' Kate glanced over at him before looking away again and glaring at me but her lip was pouting out.

'I fecking hate this guy Bella, why is he here?' I smiled and looked towards him.

'I invited him.' Kate's stare turned to one of betrayal.

'You're playing matchmaker again. Why?' She stomped her foot in denial as I stood up to greet Garrett. He sat opposite Kate, just like I hoped he would. I couldn't get the smirk off of my face.

_**R&R**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_(EPOV)_

Kate scared me. She kept trying to flirt with me when I wasn't interested. I couldn't help but think it was because of the guy, Garrett sitting next to me. Bella and Kate had been whispering as he made his way to the table earlier, so I could only guess that was the reason. 'So, Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Rose is my best friend and Jazz is my boyfriend. The only downside is that Rose is head over heels for Emmett. Its quite disgusting being perfectly honest.' Bella laughed at Alice's comments and Rosalie's reaction.

'You're brothers the best guy I've ever met.' She smile proudly and stretched across the table to pat his arm.

'Now I'm offended.' I joked. Most of the table laughed. We were half way through our main course when Bella stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kate joined her but they stopped a few tables down because someone called Bella's name. She started speaking to them but by guess, Kate got bored and grabbed a hold of her arm before dragging her along to the toilets. I saw Bella slap her across the head playfully as they walked into the toilets.

At least I think it was playfully. 'Bella's really nice. A lot nicer than you would expect. I thought she'd be stuck up but she isn't. Kate seems like one of those bitches you have to love because you get along so well with them.' I was surprised to hear Rose compliment them. Emmett decided at that moment to make a joke about Rose's comment.

'She's kinda like you then.' His smirk disappeared and Rose's light smile became a smirk as Emmett bent down in clear agony. 'You have got long legs woman, I'll give you that.' She laughed lightly but stopped when she realised Bella and Kate had returned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_(BPOV)_

'Garret, Kate told me she wanted to speak to you in private.' His face lit up and he rushed outside to catch up with Kate. I was just waiting for the waiter to come along with the bill and with Kate knowing that took forever, she went outside for a smoke. I couldn't understand why she smoked, it made me feel sick. I tried it once. Never again. 'Hey yo Bella wait up!' I turned to see Mike Newton, the kid that didn't leave me alone in high school running after me.

I had bumped into him earlier when Kate and I were on the way to the toilets. I was glad she pulled me away because being honest, I didn't like him that much. 'Mike.' We walked along side each other in the dark. 'How've things been?' He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

'Same as ever. Hows California.' This time it was my turn to shrug.

'Okay I guess.' He looked down at me from his height, he was half a head taller than me, not that I minded much, I didn't plan on seeing him again soon.

'I was wondering, next time you're free, maybe we could go see a movie or something.' Same old Mike. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

'Maybe. I'll see you round.' He watched after me before turning and heading back inside the diner. I turned to face Kate. 'I seriously fucking hate that guy. _Oh Bella go on a date with me, oh Bella I love you. Come to the movies with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you._ Blah fucking blah. That guy seriously has obsession compulsive disorder or something.' I felt horrible saying it but that's the way I was feeling about it right now.

'Such language is terrible for the Chiefs daughter.' I turned and laughed at Emmett's little joke. I think it was a joke anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_(EPOV)_

Bella had given Alice, Rosalie and I her number to give her a text or a phone to meet up again soon. She didn't give Jasper or Emmett her number because Alice said she'd just send them it which was a complete lie but that didn't seem to bother either of them. 'Edward!' I tried to ignore Alice's shouting and continued reading the book I had in my hands. _Bringing Sexy Back._ Emmett thought it was hilarious and bought me the book for Christmas.

It was alright but not good enough to completely block Alice out. She came pounding into my room a few minutes later. 'Bella's downstairs.' I sat upright and looked at Alice in surprise. 'I phoned her to arrange to go shopping sometime next week but when I phoned it sounded like she was crying so I said I'd be round in five and her mom's gone back to California and told Bella if she isn't there when school starts she'll send her things through so she can stay with her – and I quote – _man-whore of a father and slut of a step-mother. _Bella got so upset that I offered for her to stay with us for awhile until her head sorts things out. Oh Kate's staying too.' I nodded my head in understanding.

Bella was staying here with us. I tried not to show any emotion but I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. 'That's great, I mean good, I mean bad for Bella but good for us- I mean you. Oh shut up.' I shoved her playfully and got up, having full intentions of going downstairs to see Bella and ask if she was okay but Alice stopped me.

'You have to say it first.' Alice was still laughing from my mix-up but I didn't see the funny side. Only embarrassing.

'No way. I haven't done that since I was in Junior year.' Alice raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

'I'll scream.' I shrugged my shoulders and moved her out of the way. Seconds later there was a blood-curdling scream echoing throughout the house. I rushed down the stairs and passed mom and dad. 'It wasn't me I swear.' I said and hid behind the both of them as Alice appeared at the top of the stairs looking very pissed off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_(BPOV)_

'Holy shit. What the fuck was that?' I shrugged my shoulders and continued to look at the TV screen. I wasn't watching it. Just looking at it. I couldn't understand why she was being like this, it was stupid and beyond immature. I shouldn't have told her I hated her and she walked out but I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. I broke down into tears and hadn't been able to stop crying since. 'It sounded like somebody dying.' I shrugged my shoulders again and looked towards the wall, my chin resting on my knees.

'Stop this Bella. This is so stupid. Your nineteen years old, not five.' I looked over at her. This was the first time I had stopped crying since it started and it had only been a half hour since the tears stopped. Three and half since mom left to go home.

'I think I'm going to cry again.' I muttered quietly and looked away. Kate pulled me towards her and held me close as the tears started. 'She just left and now she expects me to choose between her and dad. I love my mom but she's a selfish bitch and I just want to slap her sometimes. Not that I ever would but still.' It took me a while to get the words out but with a lot of hiccuping and gasping for air, I managed it. Kate nodded her head in agreement and stood up, pulling me up with her.

'You didn't get a chance to see your other present.' I smiled lightly at her attempt to cheer me up. 'It's actually in the car just let me go get it. Go clean yourself up dude, you look like me after a weekend of non stop parties. Go on, I'll be here when you get back.'

I nodded and made my way towards the bathroom Alice had pointed out to me earlier.

_**This is the last for today, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please R&R**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

_(EPOV)_

Alice stood at the top of the stairs screaming as loud as she could, mom and dad had left me to deal with it because there was nothing they could do to stop it. I closed my eyes and shouted at the top of my voice. 'Okay, okay! I, Edward Anthony Cullen am an absolute wuss who has no friends and is ruled by Queen Alice of Forks, she is my one true leader and I will always be a twat compared to her.' I heard a giggle from behind me and turned to see that Bella was stood there, looking completely drained and red-faced but she was smiling anyway.

Her smile looked a little forced but the sparkle in her eyes told me she honestly found what was said hilarious. 'Bella.'

'Edward. I must look terrible I know. I was actually looking for the bathroom, I think its on this floor but I cant really remember.' I laughed and shot Alice a glare before offering to show her the way. She accepted my offer but stopped and gave Alice a hug, thanking her once more for letting her stay while her family went through a rough patch. We walked in silence to the bathroom, neither of us quite knew what to say. I opened my mouth several times but no words came out.

When we reached the bathroom she turned around and smiled before looking out of the window next to the bathroom door. 'Thanks, this house is so big, it would take me like forever to figure out exactly what room was which. I guess I'll see you when I'm done, uh, would you mind waiting on me so you could uh, show me to the room I'll be staying in, I mean you don't have to, Alice can if you don't want to its just, well you're here and I'll only be fifteen minutes.' I placed my hand over her mouth and laughed. She looked shocked for a minute but she had stopped talking nonsense.

'I'll wait, I just need to get Ali to find out which room you'll be staying in, I'll see you in fifteen minutes.' We smiled at each other before she walked into the bathroom and I down the hall towards the receiver to call Alice up.

_**R&R**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_(BPOV)_

I closed the bathroom door behind me and fell to the floor. It hadn't dawned on me until just there that I was staying in an uber hot guys house for the next three months. I smiled happily and stood up to find a way to start this shower. This house was so new and modern compared to home. Home. It already felt miles away. I just needed to relax and focus on enjoying myself while we were here because in three months, I would have to come to a decision and I knew this determined the fate of my future relationship with my mother and father.

Either way I would lose one of them and I didn't find that fair in the slightest. I found the on switch and turned it on. I left it a few minutes to heat up and took a look at myself in the mirror. I got a fright when I saw my reflection. I looked like some sort of undead zombie. My face was covered in blotches, my eyes red and swollen, my nose bright pink and my hair all knotted and tangled.

It looked like I might be a little longer in the shower than I had hoped. I undressed rather quickly and stepped inside, suddenly craving the heat much more than before. I worked hard on relaxing my muscles but when there was a knock at the door, I jumped in fright and had to start all over again. It had only been Edward, but the fright completely ruined my calming mood. I started again and once I felt I was relaxed enough to stay calm I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair. I stepped out into the hall to find Edward sitting on the floor playing with the strap of one of the bags I had brought with me.

**_R&R_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_I do apologize for such a late entry but I accidentally broke my Internet Rooter, it is a long story so for now I am going to the Library to upload this. I do plan on getting a new rooter soon, the eighth but until then, I don't actually know how quick the chapters will be up but I will try for at least one a day. Enjoy_**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_(EPOV)_

Alice had given Bella the guest room on the same floor as my room, not that I minded much, at least that's what I thought at the time. It had been a week since Bella and Kate had arrived, Kate had one of the guest rooms on the second floor, my room resided on the fourth. The second top if you include the attic. Each night, I would hear Bella crying her heart out before finally the sobs stopped and the house was filled with complete silence.

I couldn't believe Bella could be such a miserable person when I met her she seemed like such a happy person and now, she barely left her room. Exactly a week after she arrived I made my move because I couldn't stand the sound of sadness any more, it was making me feel depressed. I made my way through to Bella's room and tapped lightly on the door. I heard her get up and move closer to the door. She opened it a tiny peep before realizing it was only me. She coughed before speaking. 'Hello Edward.' Her voice sounded a little rough and strained, as if she hadn't really been using it much.

'Bella, follow me. I think its about time you cheered up. I want to show you something special.' I took a hold of the hand that was holding the door open the tiny amount it was and dragged her along with me towards the attic. It was mainly me that used this room and because mom was one of the best interior designers slash news reporter slash journalist around, she had the room sound proofed so people could sleep at night while I spent my time up in this room.

'Welcome to the Floor of Creativity Bella.' I said quietly and opened the door leading to the attic.

_**R&R**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_(BPOV)_

The whole room was filled with different things. A piano, violin, books upon books upon books, sheets of paper lay all over the desks, laptops, running machines, even a telescope and so much more sat within this room. 'Wow Edward. This is beautiful. But what was you're point in bringing me up here? I'm quite confused.' My voice was hoarse. I had hardly used it in the pat week so it felt kind of raw and was slightly painful to use.

'I wanted to cheer you up.' He shrugged and let go of my hand, which I had completely forgotten he had a hold of.

'I'm perfectly hap-' His hand covered my mouth as he moved in front of me with nothing but concern in his eyes. I didn't know this guy well, and he didn't know me, not properly but I think I trusted him a lot more than I should.

'The sobs of heart-break and pain every night this week were just my imagination then?' My eyes grew wide. I thought he was sleeping, I thought nobody could hear my cries in the night. I suppose I was wrong.

'I didn't wake you or stop you from sleeping did I? I thought nobody could hear-' His hand moved over my mouth again.

'I would have been awake anyway. I wanted to show you something. It always used to cheer me up when I was feeling down. Mom liked the violin, so naturally, I have some sort of musical talent but I play the piano and I'm going to play for you to put a smile on you're beautiful face.' I smiled in appreciation and let him pull me over to the piano that sat in the centre of the room. I wasn't sure what to think quite yet but I looked forward to some sort of distraction anyway.


End file.
